


Forever

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is out on a hunting trip with Sam for a few weeks, leaving Castiel to wait for his hunter to get home. Castiel waits in Heaven's hiding place with Gabriel.<br/>When Dean and Castiel Skype each other, smiling and laughter is passed around.<br/>But when Dean gets home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Dean is off on a hunting trip with Sam for a few weeks. He and Cas have been together for a little bit now, about 2 months. He really misses his angel right now. 

Castiel is in Heaven with his brother, Gabriel, right now. He needs to be somewhere to distract him from Dean's brief absence. 

He sighs. Man, he misses his hunter. He's worried. 

Castiel opens Skype on his laptop and clicks on Dean's contact. He smiles as he sees Dean's face on his screen. 

"Hey baby," Dean smiles back. 

"Hello Dean," he greets happily. "How are you?"

"Great now that I'm talking to you and seeing your pretty face," Dean replies. "And seeing that beautiful little smile of yours." Castiel laughs a little. 

"Dean, I'm not that great," he says. "You're the best for the both of us. My strong, gorgeous hunter." 

He swears he can see a faint blush on Dean's face. 

"How have you been, angel?" he asks. 

"I've been 'bored' as you say," he confesses. "But now I'm talking to you, so I'm okay right now."

"That's good. I'm happy you're happy."

"I would be a lot happier with you in my arms right now," Cas says with a slight pout. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry, baby. I'll be back soon, and you can do whatever you want with me."

"Anything?" Castiel raises an eyebrow. "Watch your words, gorgeous. I take things literally, you are aware of this."

"So I am," Dean smirks, his freckles showing deeper. "And I mean anything. Anything your kinky little mind can come up with."

"Even count your adorable little freckles?" He teases. Dean blushes more. 

"I do not have freckles!" he protests.

"You do too! A whole bunch of them on your face and on your shoulders and on your back!" Cas smiles widely.

"Liar!" Dean smiles back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh my Father, I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. More than you can ever know."

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Castiel says gently. 

"I love you too, Cas. You mean everything to me," Dean says confidently. 

They've been practicing saying that they love each other lately. It took a while, but Dean started responding. 

"As are you to me, Dean. I would give anything for you, beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful, Cas," Dean denies. 

"You are the most beautiful thing ever created. I've been around for a very long time, mind you. Dean, you are amazing. I love everything about you. You're perfect," Castiel smiles a little. 

"Thanks, Cas," Dean smiles almost shyly. "God, I love you."

"I love you too, Dean."

"Well, I have to go make Sammy dinner. I'll Skype you tomorrow."

"Alright, Dean. Sweet dreams. If you need me for anything, call me immediately," Cas says with a tone that means 'I am not joking in the slightest, Dean Winchester'. 

"Yes, sir." He smiles a little. 

"Love you."

"I love you more. Always."

"Forever."

"Forever."

Castiel presses end with a warm smile and a happy sigh. He lays back on the bed. 

He doesn't not notice the proud smile on his older brother's face. 

Little Cassie's growing up fast but very strong, Gabriel thinks. I'm proud to call him my little brother. 

Cas splays his arms out and smiles. "I don't know how I got so lucky." He murmurs. 

\-----  
Dean closes Sam's laptop with a happy smile. Nothing can ruin his happiness tonight. Nothing can. 

"You and Cas are adorable," Sam's voice startles him. 

"How long were you standing there?" Dean swallows. 

"From you blushing like a 15 year old about your freckles up until the whole 'forever' thing. That was adorable, Dean."

"Bite me, bitch."

"I think that's Cas's job, jerk."

Dean rolls his eyes. 

"But seriously man. I'm really happy for you. I haven't seen you that happy for a long time, dude. Cas makes you really happy. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Yeah, yeah. Now c'mon. Let's eat something. I'll cook," Dean gets up from his chair and walks to the kitchen. He gasps and smiles widely. 

"Oh, babe," he mutters under his breath as he sees the black and white roses. Dean picks up the small note and reads it:

I miss you so much, my perfect hunter. Stay safe, Dean. I love you. Forever. 

Love,  
Castiel 

Dean's eyes light up. The roses are so pretty. So what if this is a huge chick flick moment? This is a slow time right now, so he wants to make the best of it. 

He takes the flowers and brings them into his room, not caring if Sam sees them or not. He walks back into the kitchen and looks at the note back as forth as he cooks. 

Sam watches his brother from a far. He smiles, knowing Dean is finally happy. 

\-----  
Weeks go by, and the Winchester's hunt has finally concluded. 

Dean hears the sound of wings behind him, making him whip around. 

"Hello Dean," Castiel smiles and grunts slightly when he suddenly has an arm full of Dean Winchester. 

"Hey baby," Dean smiles and nuzzles into Cas's neck. 

"Missed me?" Castiel chuckles and nuzzles him back. 

"Very," he smiles widely and kissed his angel's cheek. "Love you so much."

"Love you too, gorgeous," he smiles and kisses the top of Dean's head. 

"Hold me," he murmurs. 

"Alright," he lifts Dean up in his arms and carries him to his room. 

He lays Dean down on the bed and lays next to him, holding him close. Dean giggles a little when Cas pokes his side. 

"Missed you so much, baby," Dean confesses quietly. "Wanted to call asleep in your arms so bad these past few weeks, it was driving me crazy. Wanted you to hold me and call me beautiful."

"I missed you too, beautiful," the angel smiles. "I wanted to hold you and know that you were happy and safe. I wanted to kiss you every night and tell you I love you. I know that's what would always make you smile and keep you happy. I love you so much, Dean Winchester."

Dean lifts his head from Cas's chest to kiss him on his lips. He rests his head back on Castiel's chest and smiles sighing quietly as he closes his green eyes. Castiel rubs his back gently.  
"Forever."

"Forever."

Dean drifts to sleep, while Cas moves to his meditational state.  
\-------  
"Dean?" Sam pokes his head into Dean's room to see them both wrapped up on each other, smiling. 

He smiles and closes the door quietly.


End file.
